As I lay Here Dying
by SalvatoreCharm
Summary: Strong friendships are created, painful betrayals are made, deadly new secrets and a dangerous love is born. A new girl arrives in Mystic falls with a strange gift no one was prepared for. Now they find themselves protecting her as she helps them through their story. "She didn't look at him like the monster he thought he was, she saw him for who he was underneath it all". Klaus/OC.
1. Prologue 1: The New Girl

_~'We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us'_

Grey eyes lazily watched as a hawk flew in the sky over the treetops and through the clouds, circling the forest he lived in. His feathers fluttered in the wind as it descended lower to the ground where it had no doubt caught sight of its poor, helpless prey. His beady golden eyes trained and focused on the patch of land the poor animal lay, oblivious to the fact that it was about to die. Maybe the hawk will take pity on it, ending its pathetic life quickly or there's always the other way, toy with it, make it think it has a chance, only killing it in the last-minute after it excepted its fate.

That's what it always seemed life was about, she was that small pitiful animal fighting to survive when at any second it could all be over. Mother Nature doing its job by taking out the ones that have failed with producing a reason to live longer then their fate had written.

Black lashes fluttered closed as the wind picked up shaking the stray leaves off the safety of their branches, the hawk and it's prey out of sight and out of mind. "I guess it's time to get up" a voice spoke softly to no one in particular, only the wind who carried it away as if it hadn't been voiced at all.

She moved to stand, the ground beneath her crunched and crackled, the sound of the dying leaves of the Autumn season. Chap-sticked lips curled in the left corner forming a smirk as she stretched out her sore muscles from lying in one position too long. Pushing her long, naturally wavy, dark brown hair off her face and behind her ears, she gazed out over the tree tops from the hill she currently stood on.

She couldn't see it from here but she knew for a fact that if she were to walk about ten minutes through those trees you'd walk right into a small town, passing the sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls. Home of The Timber wolves'. The town she use to know, the town that belonged in her past, the town she thought would have stayed there. However, life always had the uncanny ability to bring you back to where you didn't want to be.

She scrunched her nose as the delicious smell of eggs cooking in bacon grease wafted by snapping her out of her thoughts as her stomach growled.

"You going to stay out there all day?" a familiar voice to her ears called from behind her where a large olden styled Victorian built house stood tall. The dark maroon paint chipping away after years of neglect. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she finally turned on her heels and picked up her sketch pads off the ground before walking towards the front door.

"You hungry?" her older brother asked her from the kitchen where he stood by the stove, plate in one hand, spatula in the other. Wearing an old tattered up, grease stained apron around the waist of his ripped up blue jeans she knew to be his car fixing jeans, which meant he would be spending his day in the garage.

"No, not really" she replied while taking off her boots revealing mismatched socks of pink and yellow. She was actually starving but the thought if eating made her nauseous, she was a bundle of nerves just waiting to breakdown since she had her ass dragged back here 2 days ago.

Her brother's piercing green eyes glared at her. She always wondered why her and her brother were so much alike, however, so different. He was built like a truck, hard muscles, strong enough to take down an army. His skin was naturally tanned and his eyes were a bright emerald-green, to be honest he was exactly like his father. Now her on the other hand, she had pale skin that wouldn't tan if her life depended on it and as much as she worked out and built up, she was still a scrawny, fragile 5.7 little girl.

"It wasn't really a question it was sort of a curtsey of asking; your eating" he stated, causing her to roll her eyes but with a sigh she agreed,who was she to argue with him.

She sat down at the glass table as a plate of food was placed under her while her brother watched her.

"Thanks" she answered sarcastically wrinkling up her nose at the plate of food, it smelled so good but that didn't mean she wanted to stomach it.

"You're going to do fine, stop freaking out" he said running a tanned hand through his dark shaggy hair as he sat down with his own plate of food. He could read his sister better than he could read a book. The way she bit down on her bottom lip almost to point of bursting the skin, the way she'd play with her necklace hanging low on her neck and the way she refused to look at him almost as if she didn't want to disappoint him.

Without a word, she pushed her plate away after only two bites, grabbed her coat and bag off the floor and threw on her boots once again. As she walked to the door she turned at the last moment, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not over you forcing me back here, as much as you want to live your life in your childhood town, I had no intention of being dragged along with you" and with that she left.

* * *

Mystic falls high school, a mixture of football jocks and there preppy cheerleaders mixed within the drug addicted misfits. These people; trying to live life the easiest as possible, either having the popularity to do anything, or escaping reality with a little while pill. However all she saw were a bunch of people willing to do anything to make it in this town when in reality you should be fighting to make it out.

She remembered staring at the maroon colored brick building when she was little waiting for her chance to be allowed to walk through these doors, to be a freshman in high school to have a close knit of friends. Now that she finally was after all these years she would do anything to turn around and leave. unfortunately for her, normality was key in her situation so high school was one of the many perks she had to deal with.

Walking up the pathway she opened the front doors to her new school, kids were pushing past her crowding the halls as she struggled to get threw towards the office doors, _"Did all high school kids travel in packs" _she thought to herself as she maneuvered herself around a group of girls saying there last goodbyes in till break. Finally she stumbled through the main doors of the office as they shut behind her muting the sounds of the kids in the halls. An older woman looked up at her from behind a big desk cluttered with papers, she pushed her big, thick, horned glasses up her nose as she smiled at her warmly. "Can I help you dear?" she asked softly as she stopped what she was doing. "Uh, I'm Kira Has-Hutton, sorry" She coughed stupidly covering up her slip. The woman smiled wider, "Oh, I was expecting you" she said as she got up and scurried over to a filing cabinet, pulling open a folder of papers and bringing them back to her desk. "Here you go, this is your class schedule, a list of school activities, your locker number and our school policy book" she explained while handing them all to her. "Now your first class is History with Mr. Saltzman in room 201, and remember before you go home the Principal would like to speak to you about your day, good luck deary" she said as she pushed her off. "Uh thank you" Kira said as she was pretty much shoved out of the room and into the now desolate halls.

She followed the locker numbers down the hallway, trying to shove the nagging feeling of wanting to just turn around and catch a bus to somewhere else, anywhere but here. 321,322,323,324...325, her locker number for the rest of the year.

Opening it up she placed her bag inside along with her leather jacket, all those papers and the rest of her textbooks. closing her stuff inside she took a minute to stand there and gather her thoughts."Your here now, might as well make the most of it" she spoke out loud. Finally with a loud sigh she pulled at the ends of the lace gloves she wore on her hands so they felt snug against her fingers. Grabbing up her necessary books she walked down the hall a little further before she stood in front of the closed-door of room 201. She knocked twice and waited before the door opened revealing a man in his mid-thirties, messy tan brown hair and a gentle look to his hard features. He was surprisingly built for a history teacher and dressed as if he was going hiking. "You must be the new girl, welcome to History, come in" he said opening the door wide enough for her to walk through.

"Class as I told you before we have a new student gracing our halls, this is Kira Hutton, and I want everyone to make her feel welcome" Mr. Saltzman said to his class before pointing to an empty desk between a pretty girl with long, straight, brown hair and a preppy blonde. Kira went and sat down ignoring the curious stares of the people around her. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you" the brunette on her left greeted passing her a hand. Kira looked at it and Elena almost felt as if this girl didn't want to touch her. However she placed her gloved hand in hers and shook. "Same here".

Class resumed around her for the rest of the hour spent here and so did the day, almost as if she was in a trance, and before she knew it the day was done and she was standing at her locker again getting ready to go home. Her phone buzzed as she received a text from her brother.

_"Sorry for this morning, how was your day?"_

Kira leaned her head against the locker for a moment and sighed, she really didn't feel like dealing with Jared now, it had been to long of a day so she replied quickly

_"Fine, Talk later" _

Packing up her things she traveled towards the office to talk with the Principal about how she was liking it being back, how life had been and possibly why she was lying about her last name.

* * *

The Mystic Grill was probably the most popular establishment in town, it served great food, played good music and was a good place to hide out at which is why Kira sat at one of the booths in the back finishing off a plate of fries and a glass of coke. "Well that hit the spot" Kira spoke to herself as she leaned back. The meeting at the school was more than she could handle for the day and she found herself exhausted and upset. Why did she agree to come back here? She knew this was what it was going to be like. The questions, the stares and the memories she had been so desperately trying to push back. She had been content in New York, where she could be whoever she wanted to be, act however she wanted to act. But of course as life goes, you never really get to be where you want to be.

_"Kayla, come on have another" That name, a lie. Masking her own identity. _

_Laughter, music; it was one of her favorite songs, clinking of glasses, the strong smell of pot hung in the air as a cold glass was plopped into her hand. The room blurred and turned as she maneuvered herself on the old comfy couch in her living room. The cold liquid coursed through her throat as she downed yet another glass of, well actually, she couldn't quite remember. "I have never seen a girl drink like you babe" his words blurred together as she felt his hand go around her shoulder and his lips kiss her cheek._

_"That's cause you're a light weight Kale" Jenny sat by her feet, playing a video game on the Xbox, the sounds of gun fire and buttons clicking. _

_Suddenly the door rang and someone knocked heavily, the arm around her moved and Kale left to answer the door. "Hey, who are you man?" but his question was left unanswered as the guy at the door pushed through, her eyes went wide. "Let's go Kira" and before she knew it she was being hoisted out of her spot and brought towards the door. "Hey man what the fuck, Kayla do you know this guy" But she paid no attention to him as they walked through the door._

_"How did you find me Jared?"_

Suddenly her thoughts were shattered and reality come crashing back to her as she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Elena, the pretty brunette who she shared almost every class with along side with two other girls from school. Kira realized they were talking to her and gave a quick smile. "Hi" was all she could think of to say_. Lame_.

"You're the new girl right, mind if we sit down?" If Kira could recall her name was Caroline, she shared History and math with her. At first glance Kira's only passing thought on her was she was another one of those preppy, blonde bimbos, probably a cheerleader, however she could since there was more behind those sparkling blue eyes of hers.

"Sorry what she meant to say was Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie, this is Caroline and you've meet Elena", her skin was dark along with her hair and eyes, she was kind, Kira could tell that much but as nice as she was being Kira could tell she was the most suspicious of the group.

Kira remembered each of their faces from school, however, it stood out in her mind that all three of them shared her History class. "Yes, thank you, it's Kira" she introduced herself as the other two sat down as well. Bonnie gave Caroline a look of disbelief and rolled her eyes giving Kira the since that these girls had an agenda for being here, but she got it, new girl, small town, curiosity had to take its course.

"So where did you move from?" Elena asked, sounding genuinely curious so Kira gave her the benefit of the doubt. "A few places, recently though from New York with my brother"

"Wow, New York, that's pretty far away, what about your parents?"

"Gone, sense I was five, just me and my brother now" she swirled the now flat pop in her glass staring at it vacantly. She was pretty used to the looks of sadness and pity by now. "I'm sorry, again, Caroline does this thing were she speaks and doesn't think" Bonnie apologized giving Caroline yet another look of disbelief however the blonde in question wasn't paying very much attention.

"I lost my parents to, I know how you feel" Elena suddenly added, giving her a half-smile of understanding. Kira couldn't help but smile back, even though these three were obviously snooping in on her and doing a pretty bad job at hiding it, she couldn't help but like the company.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and Kira looked down to see two missed calls from her brother and an unread text message.

"I'm sorry, that's my brother, I should probably go, but thanks for the company, we can finish 20 questions tomorrow at school?" she asked with a smirk. Pocketing her phone and grabbing up her bag. "Oh no problem" Elena answered obviously embarrassed that she saw right through their friendliness and straight to why they were there, "we'll see you tomorrow" "We can hang out at lunch too, without the questions" Bonnie added as she moved out of the booth to let her out.

In that moment 2 things happened, Bonnie had grabbed Kira's gloved hand to help her out of the booth and two they booth froze in place. Bonnie felt cold, very cold, as if she had just walked out into the winter month of December. Fear enveloped her, a fear she had never experienced, flashes of blood splattered on the walls flickered in her eyes, the sound of a little girl screaming and suddenly it was gone. Their touch broke apart as Kira pulled away almost as if she had been shocked and looked as if she was about to be sick.

Without a word about what had just transpired Kira turned and left in a hurry never looking back as Bonnie just stood there. "What the hell was that?" Caroline asked the rest of the world completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Unbeknown to anyone else, two brothers sat at the bar watching and listening as the whole night went on. They had been on edge ever since Katherine had decided to show herself, so when they heard of a brother and sister moving into their quiet town their suspicion grew. As the night went on the thought of this new girl being a threat had all but diminished, however, as they looked upon Bonnie's face and listened to her racing heart they knew she was still a person on interest. It had been their plan to send the girls over to interrogate her and find out why they had moved here, they weren't about to let their guard down.

"I'm home" Kira called as she stepped through the front door throwing her belongings on the couch, avoiding the boxes and kicking off her shoes. She almost made it to stairs when she heard heavy footsteps come from the hallway.

"Kiralynn Eve Hastings, where have you been?" Jared yelled as he stepped into the living room, a look or worry and anger evident in his eyes. She sighed at the usage of her full name like it was meant to tell her of his anger, like she couldn't already see it.

"I went out with some people I met at school" she answered only half lying. She bent down to grab a box that had art supplies written in sharpie across the top. "Oh" Jared mumbled not expecting that, he half thought she had skipped town already. And Kira knew he thought this, "I'm not going to leave Jared, I don't have anywhere else to go" she said, her voice sounding defeated. Jared didn't say anything as he watched her leave up the stairs.

Kira's mind was racing, that moment with Bonnie at the bar, she wasn't ready for that. It hadn't happened in so long she was almost knocked back by the shock. She closed her bedroom door behind her and took off her gloves throwing them on the floor. Her hands were shaking. "Damn it" she whispered.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_"Suddenly, without a sound her body was pushed up against the cold sheet metal of the shed, her phone flew to the ground as she let out a muffled gasp. Her strange grey eyes met beautiful icy blue ones staring at her curiously."_

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. **


	2. Prolouge Part 2: What Are You?

_~There are no secrets that time does not reveal~_ **Jean Racine**

The bright rays of the dawning sun entered a dimly lit room through an open window, a light breeze blowing in causing the occupant of the room to pull up her dark purple blanket up around her head. Moving her legs to her chest she balled herself up in a cocoon of plush blanket. Her senses slowly refocused as her body forced her to wake up, she could now hear the radio playing the rock station from downstairs in the kitchen where the smell of pan fried sausages were also coming from.

"Kira, are you up yet?" Her brother called from the bottom of the stairs before she heard his heavy footsteps make their way towards her door. "Kira?" he asked as he peered in to see the curled up lump under the blanket. Jared smirked as he walked up to her bed and with one fowl swoop he pulled her blankets clean off her and left them in a pile on the floor. "Jared" Kira whined as she curled into herself even closer. "Come on sleepy head, you need to get ready for school"he laughed as she opened her lazy grey eyes and glared at him beneath a mess of dark hair. "10 more minutes please" she begged, stretching out as she tried to grab the blankets off the floor. "In five minutes I'm coming in here with a bucket of water" he said snagging her sheets from her hand and dragging them with him out the door.

Kira just laid still for a moment, staring at the ceiling, gathering her thoughts, the memories of last night etched in her head. She had been up most of the night worrying about what had transpired at the grill. Why was it happening again after so long? Kira didn't understand it, maybe it was the girl? Or just being in this town was unraveling her again? Whatever it was Kira needed to put a stop to it before it got out of hand.

With that thought in her head; Kira slowly slid herself out of bed, standing herself upright, replacing her pajama shorts with a pair of black skinny jeans left hanging on her desk chair, she pulled them over her red boy short panties. Walking to her closet she opened the swinging door and started surfing through her closet for a top to go with her favorite jeans. Cursing the whole time that she hated laundry and never hung anything up. Finally finding a light brown, slightly baggy, off the shoulder shirt she smelled it before throwing it on over top a white tank top. After being satisfied with her outfit she sat down in front of her large mirror attached to her desk, pulling a hair brush, curling iron and a can of hairspray out of their drawers and got to work on the mess atop her head. She would worry about this later.

* * *

Damon Salvatore sat at his usual spot in the Mystic falls grill, staring down at a glass of bourbon in his hand as he took another drink. To the eyes of the public it was normal to see him here, drinking the day away, however, Damon was on a mission this time. It had been 3 days since Mystic Falls received two new occupants, a brother and a sister. The others were convinced she wasn't a threat and chalked it up to Bonnie's witchy powers acting up again. However, Damon wasn't convinced, from the moment he laid eyes on this girl he couldn't shake the feeling she was different. And different to him was a threat. So he decided to go rogue and take it upon himself to investigate her himself. Staring with the school he had managed to get Alaric on board when he borrowed her file and discover not only was her last name not Hutton but Hastings, a founding family name, he also learned her family had lived here in the very house they were moving back into when she was not but 5 years old.

That's when he decided to take it up a notch and make a visit to Carol Lockwood.

"Oh Damon, how nice of you to stop by, come in, come in" Carol greeted him at the door as she moved out of the way for him to walk through. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked as they made there way to the living room where she offered him some tea which he politely declined knowing full well vervaine resided in it. Damon took a seat across from the towns mayor and decided to jump straight to the point.

"I like to keep tabs on everyone that comes through this town in order to protect our people and I'm curious about the Hastings siblings?" he asked, his charming smile in place, but with a devious look in his eyes. He could tell that speaking the last name struck a cord with Carol as she reacted to hearing it. Her face grew grave as the friendly smile dropped from her face. This intrigued him greatly. "H-How do you know that name?" she asked, completely flabbergasted. Carol then realized this wasn't just a spur of the moment social meeting.

"I have my sources, I know they are trying to go under the name of Hutton in the public. Why hide a last name?" he asked innocently, knowing full well why someone would change their identity; secrets. Secrets he wanted to know. Carol was silent for a moment contemplating her response. "Well you are on the council now so I guess I don't have a right to hide information from you and you do keep this town safe, however, you shouldn't worry about this family, we have always had it under control after the accident" Carol answered as she moved towards her desk where she grabbed a large file and handed it to him. "The name Hastings is well known in this town, it was a founders name that has been now kept off records" she continued as Damon flipped the file open to the first page.

_Hastings Found Dead In Home Of Mystic Falls, Founding Couple Murdered, Case Gone Cold On Hastings Death._

There were newspaper articles dated back 13 years ago, Gwen and David Hastings, found murdered in the Mystic Falls home Wednesday September 12th, discovered by 6 year old daughter Kiralynn Hastings at 2am. Damon kept reading on, flipping to the crime scene reports.

"It says here they were shot in there home by burglars breaking into to steal family money, but on the police report signed by our favorite Sheriff Forbes it says there bodies we're torn apart" Damon questioned, he never recalled hearing of a vampire attack in this town like that and he checked up on this town quite a bit over the years. Carol sighed her voice held a sadness, it was clear this couple was close to her. "Yes, we tried to cover it up as much as we could but unfortunately that only made things worse"

Damon kept reading, there was another stack of newspaper articles.

_Family Secret Kills Hastings Couple, Could She Have Done It?, Possessed Child Kills Family_

"They think a 6 year old girl killed them?" Damon couldn't make any sense of this, what would make a town of people convinced a child could do that, to have the ability to kill two fully grown adults, like that?

"Naturally they were only rumors created from fear and mystery but even when they were alive Gwen and David handled them a bit poorly. They we're a very secretive family, especially when it came to Kira. Jared, her brother was a A+ student, played sports in school and flourished in popularity with his parents money, however they kept her away from public, they never talked about her and when people asked they always said the same thing _that she was a very sick and frail little girl that couldn't handle the outside world"_. she continued with reverence. "After they died their Nanny who always watched Kira took them both and moved and we never really heard from them again until a week ago when Jared bought their family home when it had gone up for sale. But I've spoken to Jared on numerous accounts and nothing out of the ordinary has happened" Carol finalized, this was all she knew on the family.

Damon still wasn't satisfied as he continued to re-read the articles in his hands, this family may not have anything to do with Katherine showing herself however, they seemed to be a new thing entirely and he couldn't shake the feeling that that this girl was something else. He needed to dig deeper, which meant he would be paying a visit to little miss Kira herself.

* * *

It was around 2 in the morning as Kira walked through the dimly lit parking lot of the Mystic Grill, a few drinks too many from the very charming bartender and she was having a hard time remembering which way was home.

School had been weird today, it was brutally obvious to her that her slip up here a few days ago had caused some hostility with the girls at school, the ones she shared History class with. Which made Kira feel even more out of place. It had been Jared's idea to change there last name when they moved back here to keep the stories from arising again and it seemed Carol Lockwood had seen to it that those rumors and stories be snuffed out shortly after they left 13 years ago however now she was creating her own problems once again.

Shuffling her feet towards an old shed in the back she grabbed her phone and surfed through the names, trying to find Jared's number, as much as she was still mad at him.

Suddenly, without a sound, her body was pushed up against the cold sheet metal of the shed, her phone flew to the ground as she let out a muffled gasp. Her strange grey eyes met beautiful icy blue ones staring at her curiously. His hands were placed by her sides trapping her like an animal. "What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" His voice was cold and dark, almost hungry as he leaned in to the point of there noses just barely touched. Kira felt her whole body tense as her breath caught in her throat. "Get off of me" Kira freaked, finally the power of speech returning to her along with a burst of strength as she tried to push him off of her. Her hands landing on his chest and then time froze once again.

Images flashed in front of her eyes. This man, his icy blue eyes were enveloped in a darkness as blood stained his face, sharp fangs poked at his bottom lip as he said something she couldn't hear, another flashed as the same man stood beside another boy in her class, Stefan Salvatore, blood drenched their tattered clothes as the body of a woman lay by there feet, lastly she saw another man, one whom she had never seen before, he was leaning against a wall with what looked to be one of her sketchbook in hand, he had pale blue eyes,sandy brown hair and he was smiling.

Kira stumbled backwards and the images disappeared, she was left standing there feeling as though she had just been pulled out from falling in a lake of cold water. The nerves in her body shook as she took in her surroundings again. The man in front of her, unmoving, the look of utter confusion and distress etched in his face. "What the hell was that?" he snapped, regaining his ability to move again. "You- You're a" she stopped, her mind reeling, this couldn't be true, this wasn't happening. " a vampire" saying it aloud didn't change the ball of fear she had in her throat and stomach.

Damon stared at this girl, leaning against the shed, body shaking, her eyes wide. She was scared, extremely scared, but not because he was just a man who attacked her, she was scared because in that minute when her hands came in contact with him he watched his life flash and she somehow learned and knew what he was. "How? How did you do that?" Damon asked but his question was left unanswered as he watched her eyes flicker closed and her body fall limp. Without thinking Damon moved to catch her before she hit the ground. He could hear her heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm; she had passed out.

For a moment he just held her, his thoughts going a mile a minute, when she touched him his whole body stopped working and he felt naked. Like everything he was and everything he knew was open for her to sift through. He looked down upon her face and took a long breathe. Her skin was pale white, rivaling his own and her hair was long and dark, she was actually quite a beautiful woman Damon thought in a moment before he shook his head and looked around, he needed to get himself and her out of here before someone noticed them and now that she knew what he was, there was only one place he could bring her.

* * *

"Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with you Damon?" Elena snapped as she walked in on Damon setting a girls body on the couch. Elena had been staying at the Salvatore boarding house with them for protection since Katherine had gone and went through town. She had awoken along with Stefan when Damon started hollering from the foyer. "She's not dead, she's passed out, calm down" Damon explained shutting down the disapproving looks from both his brother and his girlfriend. "I thought we told you to leave her alone?" Stefan said with a sigh. "Yes but..." Damon cut him off with the retelling of the tale at the Lockwood's and what had transpired between them in the parking lot.

"So then what is she?" Elena asked staring at the girl laying on her couch. It was the same thing that had happened to Bonnie when they touched at the grill, however, Elena herself had shook the girls hand the first day of school and nothing had happened to her. "I have no idea, she's neither a vampire nor a werewolf; obviously" Damon chimed in as he poured himself a drink. "And Bonnie would of noticed if she was a witch" Stefan added, just as confused as the rest of them. But before either of the them could say anything else on the subject the slight hitch in Kira's breathing changed as her eyes fluttered open, slowly taking in her surroundings. "Oh my god, where am I?" she gasped as she jumped up on the couch into a sitting position. Her heart was beating faster then a marching drum solo as her eyes traveled the room. Elena and Stefan were sitting directly opposite of her on a matching couch, as she moved passed them her strange grey eyes landed on icy blue ones and the memories of last night shot back into her mind.

She sunk herself into the back of the couch, her eyes permanently frozen on Damon while he smirked. "Hey, hey, we're not going to hurt you, you're not in any danger here" Stefan piped up as he moved closer to her, however she flinched away. She knew what they were now, there was no way she was letting her guard down. "How do you know about vampires?" he asked, straight out. It almost took her off guard. Kira turned her view to Stefan's face and she just stared at him, she could sense she was safe with him, almost as if he would rather protect her then hurt her.

Kira really didn't have many options here, she knew they weren't going to let her just walk out of here after gaining knowledge of their world and after witnessing what she can do. However, she wasn't about to tell her life story to a bunch a strangers who just happened to be vampires. "I've known about the existence of the supernatural my whole life" she answered, her voice hostile.

"Why are you back here in Mystic Falls?"

It seemed like her game of 20 questions was back on the table, only this time she wouldn't be able to lie her way out of it. "Back here?" Kira whispered to herself, "how much do you already know about me?" she asked, her strength and calmer state of mind returning to her. "I did some investigating on you and your family and learned some very interesting things" Damon answered her, almost antagonizing her, studying her. The feeling of vulnerability was not something he enjoyed and with one touch she had made him feel just that, and now he was relishing in the fact that his presence was unraveling her.

They knew about her, her secrets were out on the table and there was nothing she could do about it, and too top it all off vampires were back in Mystic Falls.

"We had no intention of invading your life like this, I'm so sorry" Elena spoke for the first time since Kira had woken up. She had felt for this girl, learning of her past, she could only imagine what she had gone through as a child. "However, now that we have, you shouldn't have any trouble explaining what you did to me" Damon stated sitting down on the center table, bringing himself dangerously close to her again. Kira sunk back further, glaring at him. "What he means is were curious to what you are?" Stefan reiterated, watching Damon closely. Kira sighed "I don't know what I am" she admitted begrudgingly, "or why I can do what I do, I have no control over it, usually the gloves are a barrier between me and human contact, I think it's because as a mystical creature, you guys have a stronger aura" Kira explained.

"So you have no idea why just by a single touch you can learn anything you want about a person?" Damon asked, doubting she was telling the whole truth.

"No I don't and I again have no control over when it happens or what I see, Look I'm not here to cause trouble, or go running through town hall screaming Vampire, I've known a few of them in my travels and I hold nothing against your existence. My brother dragged me back here cause they were selling the family home and he wants to keep an eye on me, that's all" Kira clarified.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other, something about her still seemed unsettling.

"Well why don't we help you?" Elena asked, "Help you learn what you are. It's the least we can do right?" she added staring between the two brothers. "I don't see why not?" Stefan said with his own smile, Damon however just rolled his eyes.

Kira felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, somehow after all this she could sense a friendship forming along with a crazy wild story.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for all of your reviews, can't wait to hear more on what you think of this story! I always write better with love and good criticism. **

**Next time: The First Chapter**

_"Klaus watched her go with a thought in mind, she knew this man as Alaric and knew Damon Salvatore, which means she was part of their inner circle and he had ordered his witches to give him a full detailed report on everyone in his doppelgangers life, somehow she had slipped under there noses"_


	3. And It Continues

_I'm really sorry everyone who has reviewed and messaged me about this story, I know I have no room for excuses, however I do owe you an explanation. Long, tedious story short I had my laptop crap out on me a while back here and never really had the time nor the money to replace it anytime soon, however, now I have a brand spanking new one (Thanks to being a waitress lol) Which I go last month and quickly got to work on retrieving all my files and continuing on the writing of this chapter, I promise I will update a lot sooner the next time, don't worry. So thank you too all the who has left a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

_~ There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable -Anonymous _

_Dark clouds covered the skies above her, a dark shadow stretching across the lands closing off any light or heat from getting through. The air; ice cold, picked up as it blew through the trees, thrashing them in the wind, gathering up dirt and sending leaves and branches into the open sky. However, the weather was the least of her worries, a heavy, coarse breathe fought its way through chapped, parched lips, sending her into a coughing fit, which was quickly silenced as sound was the last thing that needed to be made. _

_Fear was a peculiar thing, how it brought out hidden traits of a persons being, how it made them do things in a state of panic, it brought people to running away, to murder, even suicide. You could never tell what you would be willing to do to escape fear, its was crippling. _

_A small hand held her lips shut as to muffle out any sounds of breathing, scars littered her arms and face from the tree branches scratching her as she ran. Dirt was smudged on her pale skin and stained her clothing. Her body was stiff and sore, she feared movement, she feared sound, she feared the darkness that surrounded her, that stood in front of her, but above all else, she feared herself._

_Without warning and loss of control a scream left her lips, burning her dry throat as a man dressed all in dark dropped from the trees above, his face of that of a demon, ready to rip into her. _

Coming out of a dream was a peculiar feeling, it was like your soul and mind was somewhere else and unexpectedly it's shot back into your body. "Kira, wake up!" His voice sounded distant but the hard grasp of her brothers hands grabbing onto her shoulders made it clear he was right beside her. Slowly her tired grey eyes opened to meet Jared's panicked expression. "What's wrong?" she tried to say, however, her voice was coarse as her throat burned as she spoke. She furrowed her brow towards him, "You were screaming and thrashing around again" he explained as he relaxed and backed up to sit beside her. She looked around, her blankets were on a pile on the floor beside her now broken lamp that had been on her night stand.

"There happening again" Jared said, it wasn't a question either, the first night he had heard her, she got him to pass it off as just a normal nightmare, however, she was running out of excuses after the 3rd or 4th time he had caught her like this. Kira stayed quiet as she avoided his concerned stare. "How many times?" he asked his voice cold.

"Jared" she pleaded, but it wasn't going to be enough this time, there was no way he was going to drop this. "How many?" he asked again, his voice raised. "Two weeks" Kira whispered, watching the muscles in his arms and neck tense. He was mad, extremely mad, and she didn't blame him, he had made it very clear to her in the past that she would always tell him if something was wrong and here he was learning of her lying to him, and still lying, if Kira had told him the truth, that her nightmares had been happening for the 2 months they had lived Mystic falls, he would explode.

2 months. It had been already since she had stepped foot back in this town, a town she had never wanted to be in again and in those two months not only did she bury herself deep within the many problems this town produced she started to become one with it again.

"I didn't want to worry you Jared, there not like last time" Another lie, they were worse then before, way worse. Over the years she must of grown a skill in the art of lying to her loved ones she mused. He relaxed slightly as he turned to look at her again, "Kira, you need to tell me these things, I'm suppose to protect you and I can't do that if you're not being honest" he lectured, all the while making Kira feel worse and worse, almost sick. "It's early now, should probably get ready for school" he added as he ran his rough hands through his hair and sighed before walking away leaving Kira alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Kira, Oh My God, I've called you like a million times this weekend, where have you been?"

Caroline Forbes, bubbly, blonde, blue eyed Caroline, once a crazed, jealous, wannabe barbie turned independent warrior princess as Kira soon dubbed her. She had a wild look in her eyes as she stopped Kira at her locker. Opening up she placed her things inside while she spoke "Sorry Care, I've been busy... with Bonnie" she explained, while unzipping her leather jacket revealing a tight black tank top with a small white vest and throwing her jacket within the rest of her things.

That was enough for Caroline to hear before she switched attitudes from lecturing her friend on why she owned a phone to giving her a sympathetic smile. "Oh, I forgot, how is everything?".

In the time that Kira had moved here she had discovered a number of things, one being that vampires, witches and werewolves resided in her childhood town; again. Two, she had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't exactly human herself and three she had managed to develop a strong bond with a group of the for mentioned types of people. However, their friendship grew from an unusual reason; Kira's peculiar powers. After, against her will she might add, the Salvatore brothers and Elena had gotten her deepest and darkest secrets, they began helping her out with it; What it is? how to control it? Anything that could help her. However, it was becoming a tiring, painful and grueling task with no results.

"I'm fine" and with that Caroline could see the walls were up, Kira was a master at hiding her true feeling's and covering them up with a very convincing fake smile. "So what was your urgent emergency that you called a million times for?" she asked, changing the subject off of her. Caroline decided to just let it slip and threw herself into her problem "Okay so, the decade dance is coming up and I don't know what to wear because I don't know if me and Matt are a thing anymore and with all of this Elena vampire business I haven't put any effort into either Matt or my outfit" Caroline rambled on, a pout on her glossy lips and a frown line etching itself permanently on her otherwise flawless complexion. Kira laughed, something she hadn't done in a while, "That 'Elena vampire' business you speak of is our best friend being sacrificed on an altar of fire to the oldest vampire in time and you and Matt will be fine, just buy the Jackie O costume like you planned and stop stressing about everything, now I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later" and before Caroline could utter another word on the matter the dark brunette snuck into the crowd.

* * *

Klaus walked down the Mystic High schools hallway, slowly adapting to Alaric; the beloved history teachers body. It was a strange feeling being placed within another being, especially one that was human, it was not a feeling an original vampire like himself enjoyed. Who would want to rehash the details of the past, Klaus would never understand, however this man was smack in the middle of his doppelgangers group. Being the trusted parental figure of the Gilbert household and the Salvatore's best mate. Making him the perfect disguise.

His mind somewhere else and with his vampire abilities hindered it was no surprise when Klaus felt a bump to the side and heard the sound of books falling to the ground as he walked into someone. He turned to look ahead, his eyes meeting the most peculiar pair of grey, almost colorless eyes he had ever seen. "No coffee this morning Ric?", her voice was slightly agitated, however, hidden beneath a warm, friendly smile. Tilting his head slightly to the side Klaus studied her as she bent down to retrieve her things. The girl in front of him was unusually beautiful and Klaus had always appreciated beauty in the world. She was small in all the meaning of the word, reaching about 5'7 in height and looked as light as a feather. Her long hair fell past her shoulders in soft, messy curls, framing her porcelain pale face only emphasizing those memorizing eyes of hers. She made him think of an ageless painting he once drew and now hung in a museum over in Europe.

Kira eyed Alaric as he stood there silently, something was off about him like his aura had changed, usually when Kira spent time with the History teacher/ Vampire Hunter his aura would be calm and neutral, with a hint of sadness and longing behind the desire to have people around him, however now she felt cold, a dark blood lust hung in the air between them.

"Oh sorry, right, long morning" he confessed with a smirk shaking his previous thoughts from his mind "Well tell Damon to stop keeping you out drinking all night and maybe you'd be suited to teach your adoring students" she commented sarcastically, letting her mind ease, Alaric had been through a lot lately with Isobel and Katherine, she didn't blame him for how he was feeling. "See you in History Ric" was the last thing he heard from her as she walked away down the hall. Klaus watched her go with a single thought in mind, she new this man as 'Ric' and knew Damon Salvatore on what seemed like a personal level, which means she was more than likely within his doppelgangers circle of friends and he had ordered his witches to give him a full detailed report on everyone Elena knew, somehow she had slipped under there noses.

* * *

Kira pulled down the end of her dress for the 100th time that night as she stood there scanning the dance floor. Elena had dug up a white leather tube dress from Stefan's and Damon's collection of 'random things from past decades' along with a pair of red heels from Caroline and obnoxiously large hooped earrings for her to wear tonight, To say the least she was more than uncomfortable; she had never been one for dressing up and enjoying a high school dance. So through her volunteering, she was right now on lookout duty, trying her best to channel the aura's of the people around her, something that she was actually good at within her unusual abilities. Also one of the many things her and Bonnie had been trying to work on together, being able to control whatever it was she did to people with a single touch of her hands was just the beginning.

Suddenly among the mixture of teen hormones and energy she felt a familiar presence. "You look stunning by the way" Damon complimented as he came up too stand beside her. "Being a pig like usual Damon" she replied, rolling her eyes as Damon let out a chuckle. Moving to face her, he extended his hand towards her playfully. "Well, it is your first high school dance, why not partake in it" he asked a smirk playing on his lips. Even though there first meeting, you know when Damon tried to attack her, wasn't what you would call a good first impression there bond had grown over the last little while, probably due to there resemblance in personalities. Kira finally let a smile fall on her lips. "Fine" she complied as she placed a gloved hand within his grasp, visibly relaxing as nothing happened. Pulling her onto the floor Damon grabbed her waist and started following the slow beat to the music.

"How's the progress going?" he asked as they both continued to scan the people around them doing there best to blend in at the same time as watching for something or someone to stand out. "There has been no progress, I don't know any more about myself then I did when I first realized what I could do" she stated with an irritation in her voice. "Well I'm touching you now and I'm safe from your mind invasion so I would call that progress" Damon stated smirking down at her. "Ya well you're also not threatening me either so..." she let her thought fade as she felt something dark suddenly surround her. Turning around she caught sight of Alaric walking swiftly towards them confusing her. "Damon, Elena and Bonnie have disappeared" he said panic lacing his voice. The pair stopped dancing immediately and looked at each other. "Where did you see them last'" Damon barked, anger in his voice.

Alaric lead them towards the entrance to the hallway out of the gym explaining he had last seen them disappear through the doors into the school. Damon turned to her, "You stay here, with everything else you can't let Klaus get his his hands on you too" Damon ordered before leaving the two of them there in the desolate halls. Kira looked up at Alaric to catch a twisted smile etched on the mans face. The darkness she had felt was radiating off the man in front of her in waves. Fear was slowly consuming her as she stared at him; bloodshed and power, this man was not Alaric, she knew that now, she had been wrong before in the halls of school. This man was not the man she though he was. Backing up, Alaric looked at her, cocking his head to the side and watching her like she was his prey. Kira felt a lump in her throat, "What's wrong?" he asked her as he stalked towards her in till her back hit the cold lockers behind her. "Your not Alaric" she managed to get out, fighting the urge to scream.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at this odd girl in front of him, something about her was different, she wasn't what she seemed to be. After running her down in the halls he had gotten his witch to look into who she was and he turned up with nothing other then her moving to Mystic falls 2 months ago. And when he asked Katerina about her, the doppelganger didn't have anything either to add to the table. She was a mystery and now all of a sudden within seconds she knew he wasn't her beloved History teacher. "And what makes you say that?" he asked as he took his last step towards her before she reached out and grabbed his arm.

_Kira was surrounded by the forest again, the one she had been dreaming about for months now, the night surrounding her along with the icey sting of the cold air. She was on the ground, obviously from falling down as her hands bruised from the impact. Looking around she realized she wasn't alone, among the trees was the shadow of another. "Who are you?" she screamed, her voice coarse and unfamiliar. Not a second more and the dark figure, with inhuman speed had grabbed her and pinned her to the tree, her hands above her head held in a strong grip. She gasped at the pain that shook through her body, looking up, the light of the moon shone down on what she could only explain to be the most dangerous beautiful face she had ever seen. "I'm your worst nightmare love" the man said as his lips grazed her own softly before she felt his fangs impale her neck. _

Connection breaking Kira felt herself being flung to the floor with a painful thump as the man who appeared as Alaric stared at her with a look of bewilderment and astonishment. Without thinking Kira tried to get up, she needed to get away from this man as soon as possible, she had figured it out now, somehow Klaus was in Alaric's body and she has just shown him what she could do.

Klaus watched as the girl scrambled to get off the floor, appearing to have a hard time with the dark red heeled shoes of hers. His body was shaking, in all the years, and a lot of years that was, Klaus had never felt such a sensation as having his mind laid out like an open canvas. A distant memory of this unique power tugged at his mind however he didn't have time to figure this girl out yet, he had a witch to kill and a doppelganger to catch. Swiftly moving to grab her and swing her around before she had the chance to escape. "Sorry about this Love, I really am" he said before smashing her head into the lockers once more, knocking her into a dark unconsciousness.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you again with the patience and again I will start early tomorrow morning on the next chapter! :) Please leave some reviews with some good constructive thoughts on what you think.**

**Next Chapter:**

_"He stood before her, a deadly smirk etched upon his face; he was the man from her nightmares, the one who haunted her every sleeping hour and now he stood before her in all his glory. "It's nice to finally meet you in my own body, the names Klaus, care to tell me who you are love?" _


	4. Fear

_~ "Fear defeats more people than any other one thing in the world." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

It hurt, a painful ringing sounded within her head as her body and mind slowly woke from it's slumber. Her body ached as she moved to stretch, her eyes slowly opening as the world around her became clear. After blinking a few times, it dawned on her that she was in a hospital, the soft hum of machinery in the distance, the uncomfortably of the bed she lay in and the overwhelming color of white that surrounded her confirmed it. As her eyes gazed around the room she noticed she wasn't alone, "You're awake, how are you feeling?" her brother asked as he moved from the chair he had resided in and crossed the room to meet her. "I'm fine" Kira answered as she slowly moved herself upright, allowing him room to sit beside her, the pain in her head increased as she swayed. "Hey, be careful, you hit your head pretty hard" he exclaimed reaching to steady her. Memories of last night flooded through her mind as she thought about why she was exactly in this predicament; the dance, Klaus being in Alaric's body, Bonnie... Oh god Bonnie. "How long have I been in here?" she asked trying her best to sound calm but panic bubbled in her stomach. "Since around 10 last night, the nurse said you we're brought here by a student by the name of Klaus, said you slipped and fell" Jared explained watching his sister's eyes widened in fear. Klaus had brought her here? Why would he bring her to the hospital after he attacked her? Was it because he had seen something when she touched him?

Looking beside her she found her belongings folded on the chair, reaching into her bag she fumbled for her phone. 3 missed calls from Damon, 2 missed calls from Elena and 2 missed calls from Caroline. "Obviously your friends we're worried about you" Jared commented as he looked over her shoulder.

Kira looked up at her brothers suspicious expression and for a moment forgot he didn't know anything. He didn't know there we're vampires running lose in Mystic Falls, if he did, if she told, they'd all be hunted down. "Ya, I should probably call them to let them know I'm okay" she commented looking towards the door expectantly. Getting the hint Jared got up from his spot and started towards the door, "Make your calls then your coming home" he ordered before shutting the door behind him.

Pushing the fact that she was bound to get a lecture on being a clumsy idiot when she got home to the back of her mind, she hit the redial button. It had only rung once before she heard the line pick up "Kira, Where are you? Are you okay?", Damon's voice wavered between anger and panic. "I'm okay, I'm at the hospital, Is everyone else okay?" she answered, her mind racing. "The hospital?" Damon asked confused momentarily before it dawned on him, " I left you with Alaric, Klaus is in Alaric's body" he stated more so then asked, now he was mad. "Damon it wasn't your fau-" however she was interrupted. "What happened?" he barked. Kira sighed before going into full detail of what had transpired from when he left her in the halls to when she woke up. "You need to get to the house so your safe, Andy and I are on a little mission right now, Stefan will be able to fill you in on everything else" Damon explained, she could feel his frustration through the phone. "And Kira... I'm sorry" he said before she heard the click and the line go dead. Kira stared at her phone as it went black, her mind going a mile a minute, finally snapping too she realized she needed to get away from her brother and get over to the Boarding house immediately.

Jumping off the bed she grabbed the bag of clothes Jared had obviously brought for her, thanking the gods she didn't have to wear this stupid dress anymore, or ever again and slipped into a pair of black jeans along with a plain white v-neck t-shirt, pulling on her leather gloves tightly secure around her knuckles and throwing her leather jacket on she threw everything else in her bag and proceeded to leave the room. Expecting Jared to be standing right there she was surprised when she couldn't find him. Looking around the office she furrowed her brows, her brother was no where in sight.

"Miss, do you need some help?"

Kira looked over at the dark haired nurse who had spoken, "Ya, have you seen my brother, he was just here, really tall, dark hair, hard demeanor" Kira asked continuing her gaze around the hospital. "Yes, he checked you out and then left with another man" she explained causing Kira to look back at her with a puzzled expression. He left? Why would he leave? And with who? Kira thought before thanking the nurse and continuing on towards the exit. Dialing his number she tried to call him but his phone went straight to voice mail. Suddenly feeling very anxious she left the hospital doors in a hurry, turning the corner into the parking lot Kira spotted Carolines bright blonde hair and Tyler Lockwood, that to her knowledge had supposedly left Mystic Falls forever after triggering the werewolf jean that ran through his family. "Caroline" she called after them, knowing that they'd but at least be able to give her some answers or so she had thought as suddenly both her friends grasped their heads in pain as a strange man she had never seen before closed in on them.

Kira was about to run towards them to help before she felt the presence of another right behind her, turning around she never got to see their face as everything went black once again.

* * *

'I'm going to have a concussion or some serious brain damage after this' was Kira's first thought as she woke up from having her head smashed in for the second time in the last 24 hours. Sitting up right she opened her eyes to see where she had ended up this time. Looking around she instantly realized exactly where she was; in Alaric s apartment, sitting on the couch in the living room and just like last time she wasn't alone. Her long brunette hair fell around her in tight, perfected girls framing her olive skin, dark brown eyes sparkled brightly beneath think eyeliner and mascara. Her face, a mirror image of one another, only small slight differences stopped Kira from calling Elena's name. Watching her glossy lips pull into a deadly smirk confirmed her identity. "Katherine" Kira stated unamused.

Katherine studied her, she had seen the girl only on a few occasions while she had resided in Mystic falls. Never having really had a conversation with her, Katherine knew next to nothing other then that she was a well protected girl among her Salvatore's and their gang of misfits. She was always with one of them, usually if not always with either Elena or Damon. What was so special about her, the vampire didn't know but whatever it was it had definitely caught Klaus's attention for him to bring her here. "Kira was it? The Salvatore's ever elusive mystery tag-a-long" Katherine replied, cocking her head to the side emphasizing the sarcasm that dripped from every word out of her mouth. Kira only rolled her eyes in response as she continued too look around the room. "Why am I here?" she asked as she traced her fingers softly over the goose egg now forming on the side of her skull, wincing at the pain. "Who knows, probably the same reason everyone else keeps you around, why is that exactly?" Katherine answered as she twirled around in the bar chair, a small ounce of pure curiosity in her voice. Kira just looked at her with a blank stare, never will she understand why this girl was so sought after by men.

"Well aren't you chatty " Katherine commented as she watched the girl get up off the couch and head towards the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Katherine sang causing her to stop in her tracks.

"And why not?"

"Because Klaus compelled me to do whatever it took to keep you in this apartment, a side from killing you" she drawled out, in a sickeningly sweet tone. Kira sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair realizing that her hands were shaking. Kira's thought process was going a mile a minute jumping from one thought to another. What had happened to her brother? Why was she being kept here like this? What had happened to her friends? So many questions and absolutely no answers. "Here, might help", her voice had brought her from her spiral; being exactly the same as Elena's, it was somewhat comforting. Kira's grey eyes stared at the half empty bottle of bourbon in the girls hand before looking straight into Katherine's dark brown orbs. Without a word she took the bottle, swinging it back as the dark, cool, liquid ran down her throat. As she closed her eyes and took a second swig she heard the click of a stereo and the silence that hung heavily over them was drowned out by some ridiculous dance song. Passing the bottle back Kira sat back down onto the couch and stared at her gloved hands in her lap. Ignoring the vampire doppelganger as she danced around the room.

Once again what she was and what she could do had put her in a predicament where there was no way out. There was no way she was going to get out of the apartment and without a cellphone there was no way to call anyone she knew, which by now, we're probably freaking out. Suddenly without control Kira felt a familiar wave of dark energy filled with angst, sorrow and madness envelope her whole being. Her grey, colorless eyes jumped towards the door of the apartment as the knob opened while Katherine stopped what she was doing and came to sit on the opposite side of the couch from herself. Both of them knew exactly who was on the other side of that door.

* * *

Kira watched silently from her corner of the couch, praying silently that she would just disappear into thin air. The dark skinned witch; Greta, whom Kira realized earlier was Luca's sister and Maddox, the male witch that had attacked Caroline and Tyler earlier kneeled down in front of the dark brown, coffin-like box standing tall in the middle of the room. Candles caught fire instantaneously as Klaus went to stand beside it. They started chanting in unison as the flames grew tall and the ball of fear in Kira's throat tightened. Suddenly without warning Alaric's body jumped as his dark blue eyes opened and scanned the room landing on Katherine standing there overlooking the scene. "Elena?" Alaric asked, clearly confused before his body went limp and fell to the floor causing Kira to stand up as if she were to run to his aid, however her fear, that she had lost herself in stopped her from leaving her spot on the hardwood floor.

Maddox, the male witch stood up after and walked over to the chamber, unlocking it and swinging the door open. Kira's grey, colorless eyes stared intently at the darkness before her as a man stepped from within finally revealing his true form. A muffled gasp left Kira's dry lips as her eyes met his. They were a light pale blue mixed with green like an ocean before a storm. She knew this man, she had seen him before in the most twisted way, making her feel sick.

"Now this is more like it"

His voice, thick with an old English accent struck through her, causing her ever nerve ending to feel like it was on fire. Without another look or word at the other occupants of the room he walked straight towards her stopping inches away from her face, he stood their before her, a deadly smirk etched upon his face, he was the man from her nightmares, the one who haunted her every sleeping hour and now he stood there in all his glory. "It's nice to finally meet you in my own body, the names Klaus, care to tell me who you are love?"

* * *

Her body and mind we're frozen, she couldn't think, she didn't even know if she was breathing. His eyes stared into her's captivating her, the feeling of danger enveloped her creating the feeling of falling into an endless hole, never to get out. His hand went to her face as she felt him slide his fingers over her left check causing her to flinch away from him. "Your name love?" he asked again, getting impatient, "It's Kira" she answered, a strength she had never felt before returning to her body. Klaus smiled before turning away from her and towards his witches, "I think it's time you leave and gather everything else we're going to need" he ordered as they nodded obediently, gathering their belongings before heading towards the door. "Miss Kira and I are going to experiment on the success rate of my plan" and as those words left his mouth Kira understood exactly why she was here, it all hit her like a truck. He must know what she was, why else would the most powerful, deadly vampire in history want anything to do with her. He was going to use her, use her abilities to see what he wanted, to know how to get exactly what he wanted. However, Kira also knew it wasn't going to work like that, she had no idea on how to control it and once he figured out she was useless, he wouldn't have any reason to get her alive.

As they left Klaus turned his attention back to her "Now you my extraordinary find of the century, you I could of never imagined would surface again" he said as he paced in front of her, his hand running through his hair as he eyed her with a hungry look. Against her will, Kira's burning desire to know just what she was came forth. She remained silent though as Katherine interrupted, having been surprisingly quiet through this whole ordeal. "What's so special about her anyways?" she asked with an exasperated sigh. Klaus chuckled as he looked between the two women in front of him before something dawned on him. In the halls of the high school dance, when her tiny hands grasped his arm and he felt what he could only explain as being opened up like a book he remembered her face, her beautiful face, full of fear and confusion as memories flooded through him, as she sifted through his mind. "You don't know what you are do you?" he suddenly asked, watching the petite girl flinch as he spoke.

Surprising Kira deeply, Klaus chuckled again as he once again brought his hand to her face, forcefully making her look at him by grabbing her chin and cheek and bringing her face towards his.

"You my dear girl, just became very important"

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you guys for all of the support and reviews, they push my forwards and give me the inspiration to make each and every chapter worth your time. What do you think of Klaus and Kira's first 'official meeting'? What do you think Klaus knows about her? Send me your idea's, would love to hear some and don't stop that support, I love each and everyone of you who reads ;) **

**Next chapter:** _What was she willing to do to know what she was? He had all the answers that she had questions too, however, her friends were all in danger if he could use her, if she actually tapped into the potential he knew she had it would all be over for them, unless she found away to control it "_


	5. What you are

_**Sorry** again for the long wait on this chapter, I know it's been a couple of months since I've posted and I apologize and hope that I'll be able to stay on track and start posting regularly. This story brings a lot of happiness into my life and the reviews and support bring a lot of joy. So again I apologize for the late chapter and I promise another will be up soon. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. _

_-Author_

* * *

_~'Our deepest fear is not that we are insignificant. Our deepest fear is that we are to powerful beyond measure'_

What was she willing to do to know what she was? He had all the answers she had questions too, however, her friends we're all in danger if he could use her, if she actually tapped into the potential he knew she had it would be all over for them, unless she found away to control it. Her mind raced_, "You my dear girl, just became very important" _was the last thing he had said before he took off. This man, her heart raced at the thought of it, he was there in her nightmares, he was the man behind the fear that enveloped her every time she closed her eyes. His sun-kissed complexion contrasting well with his sandy blonde hair that fell in his eyes that she could never forget; the pale blue you'd see in the sky before it was about to rain. Kira thought back to the last dream she had been through where he had been there, pushed against the tree deep in the middle of the forest. The fear that swallowed her suffocated her as his fanged teeth poked at his bottom lip as they grazed her own, almost as if to kiss her before swiftly plunging them into the delicate flesh of her neck, that was always when she woke up.

_"You don't know what you are, do you?", _He had asked, did that mean he did? For years after her parents deaths she had wondered what she was. That night, that she refused to even bring up again was the turning point for her 6 year old self. For many years after that she hated herself, never was she too have a normal life, anytime she had, it blew up in her face. With a single touch she intruded into the lives of others against their will, the ability to know the past, present and future, displaying it out in front of her like opening and reading a book. However with no control, she never knew what she was going to see, whether it was an embarrassing moment from childhood to the day and time to when they died, she had no control. Her uncanny knack to know exactly what someone was feeling just by being in the same room as them. How far could these powers go, she didn't know, in all the things supernatural in this world she was cursed with not knowing what she was born into.

Kira's eyelashes fluttered open as she was torn from her thoughts as the sound of Katherine slamming the cupboard doors closed broke her from her downwards spiral into insanity. She looked around the room towards where the brunette was now raiding the fridge, throwing empty blood bags over her shoulder and on to the floor. Kira was about to get up off the couch to stretch out her muscles, still sore from multiple hits to the side, however, before she could move Kira froze in her spot as the front door swung open and Katherine jumped up to face their new guest.

"Well look who's dumb enough to come back" Katherine said mockingly before Kira could see who it was.

"Well someone had to invite him in".

Kira's heart jumped into her throat as the familiar sound of Alarics calming voice came from through the door.

"Well Damon would you like to uhh- come in?"

Kira watched as Damon walked through the door towards Katherine, a deadly smirk on his face and before Kira could even get a word out to notify them she was here her petite brunette counterpart lunged forwards and pinned Damon to the wall behind him.

"Are you trying to get me killed" she hissed.

Throwing her off him he went to fight back before halting in place, tilting his head to the side as he took in a huge breathe of air through his nose, turning around, leaving Katherine standing there fuming. His eyes met hers, pain etched itself into his facial features before suddenly Kira was pulled up into him, her face buried into his chest.

"You're alive, I thought- you never came back" he stated as he pulled her back, grasping onto her shoulders to look her over and make sure everything was in place. "I'm sorry for making you worry, I'm okay though, Damon they have Caroline and Tyler, I don't know where, where's Elena and Bonnie?" there was so many things to say, so many things she wanted to know. "Everything and everyone is going to be okay, I'm the hero remember?" he said flashing her a smirk and instantly she calmed down. Damon truly believed that everything was fine, she felt it flow through him and into her from the grasp he had on her shoulders. Kira only nodded as Damon winked at her with those icy blue eyes she had grown to know before he turned around back towards Katherine who looked as if she was about to burst into flames.

"Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes, I wonder where he got that idea" Damon asked, sarcasm dripping like venom off of every word. "Hey, hey, hey, I was just trying to keep myself alive, long enough to get out of here" Katherine defended herself as she backed away from Damon as he stalked towards her.

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system, imagine how fun it'll be competing for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever".

Both women in the room turned with a wild look in their eyes "What?" they both said simultaneously. However, he remained quiet, letting what he had said settle in to Katherine's narcissistic, over jealous mind. "The tomb, he's got them in the tomb" she said through tight lips. "Thank you" Damon said before he turned back towards Kira who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "What did you do?" she asked as Damon avoided her stare, something about those colorless eyes really made it seem like she was looking into your very soul. "I couldn't lose her" was all he said and Kira knew then that he did it out of love, it was selfish and wrong but it was out of the love he felt for Elena.

"Anyways lets go", Damon reached for Kiras arm but was stopped as Katherine smacked his hand a way, causing him to growl towards her, about to attack. "Damon stop, I can't leave, she's compelled" Kira explained, throwing herself between them before this apartment was turned upside down. "What why? He doesn't know abou-", Kira interrupted him before he could finish, "No, I don't know, I'm probably just another pawn for him to use to get his way" she lied, It really was becoming a habit of hers to lie to her friends and family. She wasn't even quite sure why she was, all she knew is that Damon couldn't add this too his plate. "Kira I'm not just leaving you here for Klaus to lay his hands on you" he fought before she stopped him once again. "You have to, I would never be able to live with myself if someone else died while you were trying to save me, I'm going to be fine" she tried to reassure him so he would leave. A moment of silence passed as Damon scrunched up his face obviously torn. "Fine, but I will be back, even if I have to rip her apart to get you back" he promised, his eyes flicking to Katherine with a murderous glare before returning to hers. "Go Damon please" was the last thing she said to him before he left the two brunettes in the apartment, alone once again.

Katherine turned to look at Kira, raising her eyebrow, her cold, dark brown eyes swimming with curiosity. "You lied to him, why?" she asked crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side. Kira sighed as she ran her hand through her tangled mess of hair atop her head "He doesn't need to worry about me" Kira prompted as she tried to walk away, but Katherine stopped her by blocking her way towards the couch. "Awe, how sweet, if it was true, you may be able to lie to Damon with that face, but I have 500 years on lying and your not very good at it".

Kira stood her ground glaring at her with aggravation as she spoke again, a twisted smile pulling at her glossy lips. "What Klaus had said, about you not knowing who you are" Katherine stated, gluing the pieces together and by the look the girl gave her she was on the right track. Moving out of her way and letting her retreat to her spot on the couch Katherine let out a low whistle.

"I'll only warn you, you don't want to owe Klaus any favors".

* * *

Klaus stood there outside the basement of some abandoned building after he had successfully and without much problem, locked up and slowed the transformation of his second werewolf. Everything was falling into place, he had his wolf, his vampire, his witch and now finally he had his doppelganger. Nothing was missing from the equation, now all he had to do was wait. However, something still tugged at the back of his mind and it frustrated him to no end that one little, insignificant girl had gotten under his skin. The first time he saw her, he thought she had just been another pretty girl, having no importance at all in the grand scheme of things, at the very least she would of been used as a snack. But now, after the night of the high school decade dance he knew she was more then just some human girl.

_He forgot what year it had been, after 1000 years you started to lose track of your time on earth, judging by the building surrounding him it was somewhere in the late 1700's, early 1800's. The sun had just fallen behind the mountains casting the city or New Orleans into shadows. The lights of the street lamps flickered on, lighting the streets below them, illuminating a man who walked through a nearby park. His sandy brown hair was pushed back, his face stained of blood as it dripped onto the white shirt under his tux. He had just left yet another late night binge at a tavern not far by, however, he left unsatisfied. It was a bore going after intoxicated, easy prey. There was no hunt, not adrenaline, not even the fleeting look in their eyes as you drained them of every last drop, and alcohol left a nasty after taste that he was not fond of. So he decided to take his exploration somewhere else, and he could already see his next target. _

_She was stunning, about in her early thirties, long black hair feel down her back in soft curls, she wore a simple dark maroon dress and black heels. She was obviously coming from a night out. The sound of her heels clicking against the sidewalk and her heartbeat were the only noise on this quiet night and it got his blood pumping. Deciding it was time as they were the only two on the small quiet street he made his move. Popping up beside her, the girl jumped and gasped, freezing to her spot. Her eyes were a beautiful pale green and Klaus got excited by the fear that shone in them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he charmed as he walked closer to her, making her back away. "Don't play games with me, I know what you are" she said, her voice strong and defiant. It took him by surprise, one second she was terrified, the next she stood poised and ready for anything. "Well then, I'll cut to the chase" he said as he took a lunge, however, was stopped. "Wait!" the girl yelped startling him, "I know how you're going to die" she said, tears brimming at her eyes, but she remained strong. _

_Klaus cocked his head to the side, anger evident in his eyes, but yet curiosity took it's course. It was obvious this woman knew she was about to die, was she just toying with him? The women then placed a hand on Klaus's cheek, freezing him in his spot. There was a girl, she looked much like the one in front of him only younger and her eyes looked like the clouds before a storm. She was smiling at him, a warm smile, much like you'd give to someone precious to you. _

_"This girl will unravel you, and you will die before you have her" _

_The vision faded as the body of the woman feel into his arms, limp and lifeless, her neck snapped. Falling back against the brick wall Klaus leaned on it for support, he had never felt so weak before and it infuriated him to no end. What did this woman do to him? Who was the girl from the vision? Dropping the girl to the ground Klaus pushed himself off the wall, appetite long gone, and disappeared into the night. _

That was the memory that had flashed before his eyes the night that very same girl, a vision within a vision, grabbed onto his rm in the hallways of the school.

A girl with eyes void of color.

_"This girl will unravel you, and you will die before you have her" _

Klaus had chalked the whole ordeal to witchy business back then, only then learning a couple hundred years later that he had apparently successfully ended the line of Seers (a person who sees all) creating havoc among the humans and witches of his favorite little city. People had many names for them other then seer, some called them gypsies, other prophets, most who claimed they had this power were fakes, humans trying to make a few bucks, or thieves on the road selling stolen jewels after telling your future. However, the real ones, the ones who kept their distance were the real threat.

If only Klaus knew of the power he could of had, the ability to have someone at his side who could tell him of his future. He would have not been so quick to end that woman's life since till then he had never encountered another like her, that was in till now.

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews, follows, faves and support. It really means the while world to me. I finally tuned you in on what are little Miss Kira is, even though she doesn't know it herself. I always love others ideas and guesses, sometimes It'll even help me write when you guys send in what you want to see more of. I know this chapter doesn't have very much Kira/Klaus amazingness but I like building up in my stories however I promise you there are lots of moments to come :) Please Review!  
**

**Next chapter: **_She had to make a decision, was leaving her friends and brother behind worth finally getting to know what she was. She looked up at Klaus from under her eyelashes catching his attention and puling it away from Stefan who was crippled over the counter sending a wave or regret through her. Klaus walked over a triumphed smirk etched in his lips as he knelled down in front of her bringing them too eye level. He reached his hand up and caught her chin forcing her to keep eye contact with him. He leaned in closer taking in the smell of her hair and neck; she smelled delicious, he almost wanted to take a bite. However she shuddered, pulling away from him. "So love, have you decided?" _


End file.
